Kikko High!
by Casi-Will-Amaze
Summary: Sakura, a girl with no parents gets transfered to an all boys boarding school, with her Best friend/cousin Naruto and Sasuke her close childhood friend. How will she survive in a new school with many men including the akatsuki after her? Warning:OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kikko High 3333**  
an original story by me Casi/caseh 333

**Hidan: Hey casi, am I gunna f'n be in This story?!  
**  
**Casi: YESSSSS!!! and shut up, all of the F'n akatsuki are in this!!!!!!**

Itachi: 'hn'

Casi n Hidan: . well this outta be fun

**Casi: Ita-kunnn will you do the honor?**

Itachi: READ OR ELS!!! Iam not afraid of using sharingan, hn also she has no money to own naruto or even anything els!

Casi: SHUT THE HELL UP ITACHI!!!! as said R&R

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
**Chapter one Introducing sakura/moving in**

_Introducing Sakura_

Ah Here is where we start! My name is Sakura Haruno, Iam 15, my hair is pink....naturally, and today is the day I move into High School at 'Kikko High' as a freshman, Truthfully Iam a nervous reck!!! Mostly because Its a boarding school far away and Iam going to a brothering school.... Well atleast I had my best friends going with me, Sasuke the gorgeous talented boy with black eyes filled with mystery, and Naruto my blonde friend who was almost always hyper and he was also my cousin, We were inseperable! Many things have happend to us and we helped each other out when no one els would. Sakura had met Sasuke when they were both four years old,

_"forhead girl! your so ugly, I dont blame your parents for ditching you!!! Your an ugly cry-baby!!!" a girl with black/red hair and yelled at sakura while throwing rocks..."Shut up!!!! You annoying worthless girl!!! What has she done you to deserve this treatment?!"yelled sasuke while running infront of sakura protecting her, then the had ran away scarred. "T-t-th-thank y-y-you" Sakura stuttered, sasuke and sakura had become best friends after that._

Her and naruto they have always been close friends even when they were babys. Well thats all she really could say to introduce herself....  
_  
_'Time to go to the new school' she thought as she got her things..... Oh did I say I am going to an all boy school? They messed up my transition papers and sent me to a guys school, Thats why I am really nervous! I really hope they dont make fun of my pink hair, while Iam there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the front of the new school_

When I got there my jaw had fell to the floor, the school was huge!!!! "wow" is all I could say. "I know" whispered sasuke in my ear making me blush a bitt. "when did you get here, sasuke?" I asked. "About an hour ago with naruto, and my brother in the limo" he told me as I nodded. "So, want me to take you to find your new room mate?" Sasuke asked, "sure after I get my key and schedual!!! Hey sasuke?" I answered, " hn, yes?" He said with a questioning face, I gave him a smile " who's your roommate? oh and do relize you have a huge spider on your shirt" I asked him **'hahaha his face is priceless!!! who wouldve thought he was afraid of spiders!!! hahahaha' **thought inner sakura, while watching sasuke spaz out because of a huge spider on his shirt. "OH MY GAWD, GET THIS BUGG OFF MEEEEEE" sqeeled sasuke while spazing out! Then I went up to him and picked the spider off him, but then I saw how cute it was so I didnt throw it away somwhere so it would get hurt. "Oh shush sasuke, its cute!!!! I think I am gunna keep it! And I am going to name it after his mother!!!" "_Sas-uke" _She purred out. "Hn, mean much? I am not its mother!!! oh and to answer your question naruto baka is my roomate! And I hate it!!" He said while sticking out his tounge at sakura__"Yes you are!!! your the mom and I am the dad so shut up!!! my poor son sasuke wants to find a place to call home!" I yelled at him not caring if anyone els was listening, but sure enough we could hear a couple of snickers, "Oh and naruto is NOT a complete baka like you think!!" I said while sticking my tounge out still holding baby sasuke, "hn, before you damage my rep anymore lets just find your room and roomates" sasuke said while grabbing my stuff in one hand and the other hand in my hand pulling me into the school's front office to see where I am going to live, making me blush.

"Eh, hello you must be sakura! I concure since your gunna be the only girl coming here! Im Jirya! The head honcho here!" Jirya said while eyeing her up and down. "ah yeahhh, can I just my schedual and key to my room?" asked a slightly annoyed Sakura. "sure!" Jirya answered while handing her a paper, with her room number and class scheduals written on it, and her keys to get in her room. "Thank you, good bye Mr. Jirya, come on sasuke!" said Sakura while waving goodbye, then sakura and sasuke went to her room.

END OF CHAPTER!

**Sakura: Is it me or do I sound like Iam on crack in this chapter? **

**  
Sasuke: Hn, And I sound like Iam a whimp?!**

Casi: so? get over it! :D its only the first chapter!!! Oh and Itachi!!!

Itachi: what?!

Sasuke: *glare* I will KILL YOU!!!

Itachi: with what your whimpy powers?! hahah I think not!

Sasuke: WHAT?! OH COME ON IM ONLY WHIMPY IN THIS STORY!!

Sakura: SHUT IT GUYS!!!  


**Casi: yeah dont make me get hidan~kun!!! Anyway Itachi you have the honor!**

Itachi: hn, Review or we akatsuki will not be in the story and Casi wont write anymore and become emo!

Casi: too late I already am!!! cuz I lack support in writing!!! BUT REVIEW AND I WONT BE!!!


	2. my roomate! part 1

**Casi: here it is!! an update!!!!!! woot special thats to the people who reviewed!!!**

Sasuke: that means you guys, **xnomxnomxrawwrz**, **SasoLOVE111**, **lia no demon**!!!

Sakura: arigato!!!! that means thanks if I said it right!! *sweat drop*

Hidan: Hurry this intro freaking up, I wanna know who is sakura's roomate?!!!

Itachi: hn.....me again???

Casi: shut it!! no this time Hidan-kun!!!

Hidan: dammit!!! READ AND REVIEW OR ELS I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!!!

Sakura: your a phsyco!! please do as he said or you will be sacrificed and casi will be more emo

Casi: let the story start with a recap!

****

Recap:

"Eh, hello you must be sakura! I concure since your gunna be the only girl coming here! Im Jirya! The head honcho here!" Jirya said while eyeing her up and down. "ah yeahhh, can I just my schedual and key to my room?" asked a slightly annoyed Sakura. "sure!" Jirya answered while handing her a paper, with her room number and class scheduals written on it, and her keys to get in her room. "Thank you, good bye Mr. Jirya, come on sasuke!" said Sakura while waving goodbye, then sakura and sasuke went to her room

**Chapter two! My roommate? part 1**

"Wow, my room is cool! Well ill leave my stuff in here and we can go catch up with naruto, while I wait for my mystery roommate to come back!!" said sakura while looking at her new dorm room, 'this is nice, not to bad! nice window view, beds aren't too hard or too soft! I like it here!' thought sakura **'And I cant wait to meet our room mate! I hope he's sexy!!!!' **inner sakura told her outter, 'You only hope he's sexy cuz your a pervert And you just wanna mess around!! We are here to learn not be smexing everyone!' **' Iam you, so hunny that means your a perv too, and want to do what I want to do!'. **Sakura just sighed at her inner, she was right! Who was sakura kidding, she was a pervert looking for fun!

"Uh, earth to Sakura, Ive been calling your name for like five minutes now!!!! Lets go meet up with naruto he's probably asleep in our room! C'mon!!" Sasuke yelled at sakura, while grabbing her hand dragging her to his room.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering why do you hate your brother? Ive always wanted to know but never asked" Sakura asked sasuke while they where in the hall on there way to his and naruto's room. "He, likes to make my life hell!! Thats why!!!!" he yelled making her flinch in fear, "Jeez forget I asked....So how was your summer? I didn't see you all that much" asked sakura...."Sorry for scaring you. It was okay, my family went to england to make some business deals and Then we went on a cross country tripp! what did you do?" answered/ asked sasuke. "Its okay, Um I spent the summer with naruto and we went to a bunch of beaches, and we went camping! It was pretty fun!" said sakura with a huge smile while remembering the good times she had with naruto! "Did your IQ drop while you where with him?" he asked jokingly. She replied to him with a slap on his face. Then mimicked the tourretts guy "Dont talk shit about Total!" Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes "I'll take that as a yes!" then another handmark was on his other cheek. "So you still like slapping?" asking sasuke in a mocking tone, "Oh look we are here!!!" said sakura yelling so they would change the subject.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed naruto as he saw his cousin!!! Soon after yelling he glomped her!!!

**' did he just glomp us?'  
**'it seems so!'  
**'lets kick the shit outta him!!! CHA'  
**' works for me'

"SAKURA!!!! hello!!! You need to stop spacing out!!! I missed you Sakura-chan!!!!" after he said his sentance sakura imediatly started beating the crap outta him!

gjfgdgtddytdyfukffhgdgdhfjhgkhkhjfdgsgdjgklkghdtdyhggh:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi: R&R i promised id have the chapter out sometime today but sorry its gunna come in parts!

Itachi: you just dont want to write you lazy bum!!!

Casi: Shut it!! review and the next part will come soooooooooooner!!!!

Sakura: O.o Why Am I so violent this chapter and perverted?!

Casi: i know i promised this would be longer! but because of some problems cant continue today!!! So i promised itd be out today ill submitt this!

Casi: please excuse the shortness and crappiness!! please fuel me with reviews!!!

Hidan: Im just so fucking happy!!! -sarcasm- Im so fucking happy because im still not fucking in the story yet!!!! D:

Itachi: If you suport akatsuki in anyway you will review! or els we wont be in the next part or any soon future chapters!


	3. my roomate! part 2

**Caseh: WELCOME BACK!!! **

**Pein: She doesnt own shit, but read anyway!**

**Caseh: The -BLEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP- Are you talking a -BLEEP- bout!!! . WHY THE -BLEEP- IS MY WORDS BEING BLEEPED OUT?!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

  
_"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed naruto as he saw his cousin!!! Soon after yelling he glomped her!!!_

_**' did he just glomp us?'  
**__'it seems so!'  
__**'lets kick the shit outta him!!! CHA'  
**__' works for me'_

"SAKURA!!!! hello!!! You need to stop spacing out!!! I missed you Sakura-chan!!!!" after he said his sentance sakura imediatly started beating the crap outta him!

**Chapter two! My roommate? part 2**

**  
**"Owwie!! Sakura-chan!! Why did hurt me!!!??!! OMG SASUKE CAN STOP LAUGHING!!!" he asked/ shouted as he saw sasuke laughing at his expense. "Well naruto-baka no one I repeat NO ONE GLOMPS ME!!!!" Sakura yelled at naruto, hitting him once more. "hahahaha- Nice- hahahah- One!!!!" yelled Sasuke in mid laughs. "I Know I am AWSOME!!!!" yelled sakura while pumping her fist in the air using a hero pose! "So Who's your new roommate Saku-chan?" asked naruto. "Dobe, didn't we tell you he wasnt in the room?" asked Sasuke. "Um no you didnt...." answerd naruto. "Naruto wanna see my and Sasu-kun's baby?" she asked while pulling you baby sasuke spider, "SURE!! wait you guys had a baby?" he yelled and questioned, but then he saw the spider and killed it. "My hero!!!" yelled Sasuke. "why did you kill MY BABY!!!" yelled/questioned Sakura, as tears were forming in her eyes. "I need some time alone guys, I am going back to my room" she said while walking out of the room.

**Naruto's POV**

As we Watched Sakura retreat to her room, I felt a pang of guilt. 'Damn I forgot sakura absolutley cherishes spiders! I think I should apologize after all she lovessss spiders, poor saku-chan' "Hey Sasuke-teme!! I think we should appologize to sakura later!" I yelled at Sasuke. "NO WAY!!! You are not taking back killing the demon spawn!!! You saved me from my weakness!" Sasuke answered back 'why does he act that way?! I mean I thought he liked my saku-chan!' "pft whatever, I'll be appologising later!!" And with that I set out to organize and put my things together.

**Normal POV**

So Today I, SAKURA HARUNO am DEPRESSED! "urg Sasuke-chan is such a puss!" I yelled to myself in the hallway while earning some stares! I mean seriously I dont look THAT crazy!! "Stupid Naruto and Puss Sasuke! I mean they killed my baby!!!"

'_well here's my room..... I wonder who my roomate is?'_

**'Better yet! I wonder if he's sexy~ meow!'**

_'innie your such a freak sometimes'_

So I here I am at my door, I pull out my keys and unlock my door to see.........

gjfgdgtddytdyfukffhgdgdhfjhgkhkhjfdgsgdjgklkghdtdyhggh:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi: R&R Gomen!!! sorry for taking so long!!! ARG there is going to be a part three

Pein: Your such a lazy failure!!

Casi: and your a prick!

Inner sakura: WOAH PLEASE JUST REVIEW OR ELS NO MOAR CHAPTERS!

Casi: YEAH!

Casi: please excuse the shortness its due to the fact i lack fuel from reviewers

Hidan: Still were not in the story! D:

Zetsu: If you suport akatsuki in anyway you will review! or els we wont be in the next part or any soon future chapters!


	4. My roomate! part 3

**Last time~**_  
'innie your such a freak sometimes'_

_So I here I am at my door, I pull out my keys and unlock my door to see..._

_NOW_

I pull out my keys and unlock my door to see...

**"ONE FINE MAN!"**

_"Shut up, innie"_

"Uh, So you must be my roomate?" I asked.

"Yep, and you are?"

"It's pretty rude to ask someones name without introducing yourself..."

"Like I care..." he said.

"Whatever, I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"How original."

I glared at him.

"Okay then, whats your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara. Don't try to give me a nick name, troublesome girl."

"Oh okay then, well wanna go get somthing to eat? I'm starving..." I whined.

"Fine, whatever... Mind if my friend Chouji comes with us?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I cheer! _'Foooood and boys!'_

-Shikamaru's POV-

_'Good God, she's loud and has an attitude, I just hope she's not a bitch.'_

"Fine, whatever... Mind if my friend Chouji comes with us?"

_'Well atleast she'll have two friends here to help her, the guys here would just eat her up.'_

While on our way to Chouji's dorm, I learned some things about her. Odd things like she has this thing about spiders, she's wants to be a champion kick boxer and a doctor, and she watches Tourettes guy religiously. The girl is odd I'll tell you that... But none the less I like her enough to know we'll be good roomates.

-Chouji's POV-

I just finished unpacking my things with my roomate Kiba, when I heard some knocking, I opened the door to find Shikamaru and this pretty girl with pink hair.

_'She reminds me of cotton candy, yum'_

"Hey, Chouji wanna get somthing to eat with me and my roomate Sakura?"

"Uh... Shikamaru your roomate is a girl?"

"Yeah, remember when the teachers told us that she would be here?"

"Oh yeah, Can my roomate come too?"

"Sure!" She cheered.

_'She's kinda cute.'_

I turned my head to kiba and asked if he wanted to go with us, he replied with a loud yeah.


	5. Revised story, from the beginning!

Chapter one Introducing sakura/moving in

Introducing Sakura Haruno

Ah here is where we start! My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 15, my hair is pink...naturally, and today is the day I move into High School at 'Kikko High' as a freshman, truthfully I am a nervous wreck! Mostly because it's a boarding school far away and I am going to a brothering school... Well at least I have my best friends going with me, Sasuke the gorgeous talented boy with black eyes filled with mystery, and Naruto my blonde friend who is almost always hyper and is also my cousin, we are inseparable! Many things have happened to us and we have always helped each other out no matter what. I had met Sasuke when we were both four years old at a small park,

_"Forehead girl! You're so ugly; I don't blame your parents for ditching you! You're nothing but an ugly cry-baby!" a girl with black red tinted hair yelled while throwing rocks and various other objects she and her friends could find on the ground, at the weeping young girl._

_"Shut up, you annoying worthless girls! What has she done to you to deserve this treatment?!" Shouted a mysterious boy, whom ran in front of the weeping girl shielding her from harm to come, and stepped forward._

_Said boy then looked at the girls with a serious face and shouted "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, as in the son of the leader of the Uchiha special police forces! If I so much as see you hurt or even think of hurting anyone ever again, I'll have my family find you!" Then the group of girls ran off with several whispers of apologies and promises not to harm anyone._

_"T-t-th-thank y-y-you, my name is Sakura Haruno" The girl stuttered, as she struggled to stand up. Seeing Sakura struggle, he reached his hand out, and once she took his hand in her own it marked the first time they ever met and her very first friend. Sasuke and sakura shortly became best friends after that._

Naruto and I have always been close though since we first met at our aunts. Well that's all I really can say to introduce myself...

_'Time to go to the new school'_ I thought to myself as I got my things... Oh did I say I am going to an all boy school? They messed up my transition papers and sent me to a guy's school, that's a big reason why I am so nervous! I really hope they don't make fun of my pink hair, while I am there.

At the front of the new school

When I got there my jaw had fell to the floor, the school was huge! "Wow" is all I could say. "I know" whispered Sasuke in my ear making me blush a bit.

"When did you get here, Sasuke?" I asked. "About an hour ago with Naruto, and my brother in the limo" he told me as I nodded.

"So, want me to take you to find your new roommate?" Sasuke asked, "Sure after I get my key and schedule! By the way Sasuke, can I ask you something?" I answered.

"Hn, yes?" He said with a questioning face, so in return I gave him a genuine smile asking "who's your roommate? Oh and do realize you have a huge spider on your shirt."

_'Ha ha ha his face is priceless! Who would've thought he was afraid of spiders! Ha ha ha'_ thought inner sakura, while watching Sasuke spaz out because of a huge spider on his shirt.

"OH MY GAWD, GET THIS BUGG OFF MEEEEEE" squealed Sasuke while spazing out! Then I went up to him and picked the spider off him, but then I saw how cute it was so I didn't throw it away somewhere so it would get hurt.

"Oh shush Sasuke, its cute! I think I am going keep it! And I am going to name it after his mother!" "Sas-uke" She purred out.

"Hn, mean much? I am not its mother! Oh and to answer your question Naruto baka is my roommate! And I hate it!" He said while sticking out his tongue at sakura.

"Yes you are! You're the mom and I am the dad, so shut up! My poor son Sasuke wants to find a place to call home!" I yelled at him not caring if anyone else was listening, but sure enough we could hear a couple of snickers, "Oh and Naruto is NOT a complete baka like you think!" I said while sticking my tongue out still holding baby Sasuke.

"Hn, before you damage my rep anymore let's just find your room and roommate" Sasuke said while grabbing my stuff in one hand and the other hand in my hand pulling me into the school's front office to see where I am going to live, making me blush.

"Eh, hello you must be sakura! I concur since your going be the only girl coming here! I'm Jiraiya! The head honcho here!" Jiraiya said while eyeing her up and down.

"Ah yeah…, can I just my schedule and key to my room?" asked a slightly annoyed Sakura. "Sure thing!" Jiraiya answered while handing her a paper, with her room number, class schedules written on it, and her keys to get in her room. "Thank you, and good bye Mr. Jiraiya. Come on Sasuke!" said Sakura while waving goodbye, then sakura and Sasuke went to her room.

"Wow, my room is cool! Well I'll leave my stuff in here and we can go catch up with Naruto, while I wait for my mystery roommate to come back!" said sakura while looking at her new dorm room_, 'this is nice, not too bad! Nice window view, beds aren't too hard or too soft! I like it here!'_ thought sakura.

_'And I can't wait to meet our roommate! I hope he's sexy!_' inner sakura told her outer.

_'You only hope he's sexy because you're pervert and you just want to mess around! We are here to learn not be sexing everyone!'_

'_I am you, so honey that means you're a pervert too, and want to do what I want to do!'_ Sakura just sighed at her inner, she was right! Who was she kidding; she was a pervert looking for fun!

"Uh, earth to Sakura, I've been calling your name for like five minutes now! Let's go meet up with Naruto he's probably asleep in our room! C'mon!" Sasuke yelled at sakura, while grabbing her hand dragging her to his room.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering why do you hate your brother? I've always wanted to know but never asked" Sakura asked Sasuke while they were in the hall on their way to his and Naruto's room.

"He likes to make my life hell! That's why!" he yelled making her flinch in fear.

"Jeez, forget I asked...So how was your summer? I didn't see you all that much" asked sakura...

"Sorry for scaring you. It was okay, my family went to England to make some business deals on police equipment and then we got back we went on a cross country trip! What did you do?" answered/ asked Sasuke.

"It's okay. Um, I spent the summer with Naruto and my aunt Tsunade. We went to a bunch of beaches, and we went camping! It was pretty fun!" said sakura with a goofy smile while remembering the good times she had with Naruto over the summer.

"Did your IQ drop while you were with him by any chance?" he asked jokingly.

She replied to him with a slap to his face, and then proceeded to mimic the popular web show 'Tourette's Guy'. "Don't talk shit about Total!" Sasuke looked at her with widened eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes!" then another hand mark was made on his other cheek.

"So you still like slapping?" asking Sasuke in a mocking tone.

"-And punching too! Oh look we are here!" said sakura yelling so they would change the subject.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto as he saw his cousin approach. Soon before Sakura could even think he was on top of her hugging and kissing her!

'_Does he seriously think he can just be all over us?' Inner asked her outer self._

_'It seems so…' Sakura thought to herself._

_'Let's kick the shit outta him! CHA' Inner shouted._

'_Works for me, for once I agree with myself' Sakura agreed._

"SAKURA! Hello! You need to stop spacing o-" before he could finish his sentence sakura started to attack him left and right.

"Owwie! Sakura-chan! Why did hurt me!? OMG SASUKE CAN LAUGH!" he asked/ shouted as he saw Sasuke laughing at his expense.

"Well Naruto-baka no one, I repeat NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH TOUCHING ME WHENEVER THEY PLEASE!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, hitting him once more for good measure.

"Ha ha ha- Nice- ha ha ha- One!" yelled Sasuke in mid laughs.

"I Know I am AWSOME!" yelled sakura while pumping her fist in the air using her favorite hero pose!

"So who's your new roommate Saku-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe, didn't we tell you he wasn't in the room?" asked Sasuke.

"Um no, no you didn't..." Naruto answered.

"Naruto want to see my and Sasu-kun's baby?" she asked while pulling out baby Sasuke, the spider.

"SURE! Wait you guys had a baby?" he yelled and questioned, but then when he saw the spider he killed it mistaking it for a nuisance rather than a so called "baby".

"Thank you Naruto. You are good for something!" Shouted Sasuke in the happiest tone he could muster.

"Why would you kill MY BABY!" yelled/questioned Sakura, as tears were forming in her eyes.

"I need some time alone guys. I am going back to my room" she said while walking out of the room.

Naruto's POV

As we Watched Sakura retreat to her room, I felt a pang of guilt. _'Damn I forgot sakura liked spiders! I think I should apologize afterwards when I see her.'_

"Sasuke-teme! I think we should apologize to sakura later!" I yelled at Sasuke.

"NO WAY! You are not taking back killing that demon spawn, piece of shit! You saved me from my weakness!" Sasuke answered me back.

_'Why does he act that way? I mean I thought he liked my Saku-chan!_'

"Pft whatever, I'll be apologizing later!" And with that I set out to organize and put my things away.

Sakura POV

So Today I, SAKURA HARUNO am DEPRESSED! "Sasuke is such a pussy!" I yelled to myself in the hallway while earning some stares! I mean seriously I don't look THAT crazy!

"Stupid Naruto, Pussy Sasuke! I mean they killed my spider!"

_'Well here's my room... I wonder who my roommate is._'

_'Better yet, I wonder if he's sexy~ meow baby!' Inner purred at the thought._

_'Inner you're such a freak sometimes'_

So I here I am at my door, I pull out my keys and unlock my door to see...

'_ONE FINE MAN!' shouted inner at the sight of my new roommate._

'_Shut up, inner'_

"Uh, so you must be my roommate?" I dumbly asked him.

"Yes, and you are?" He answered me back with bored tone.

"It's pretty rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself..." I snapped at him.

"Like I care..." he said.

"Whatever, I'm Sakura Haruno!" I introduced myself.

"How original of a name your parents gave you." He spoke while eyeing my hair.

I glared at him.

'_I already don't like you…'_

"Okay then, what's your name?" I asked obviously ticked off.

"Shikamaru Nara. Don't try to give me a nick name, troublesome girl."

'_Some nerve… Like I would give you anything other than my fist in your face' _I thought angrily.

"Okay then, well I want to go get something to eat. I'm starving..." I whined.

"Fine, whatever I'll show you where it is... that is if you don't mind if my friend Chouji comes with us?" he asked me.

"Sure, sounds great to me!" I cheered.

_'Good looking boys, and a tour of the school. Yes! I changed my mind about you; you're not that bad after all!'_

-Shikamaru POV-

_'Good God, she's loud and has an attitude; I just hope she's not a total bitch.'_

_'Well at least with Chouji coming she'll make two friends here to help her; after all the guys here would just eat her up.'_

While on our way to Chouji's dorm, I learned some things about her. Odd things like she has this thing about spiders and insects, she's wants to be a champion kick boxer and a doctor, and she watches Tourette's guy religiously. The girl is odd I'll tell you that... But none the less I now like her enough to know we'll be good roommates.

-Chouji's POV-

I just finished unpacking my things with my roommate Kiba, when I heard some knocking; I opened the door to find Shikamaru and this pretty girl with pink hair.

_'She reminds me of cotton candy, yum'_

"Hey, Chouji want to get something to eat with me and my roommate Sakura?"

"Uh... Shikamaru your roommate is a girl?"

"Yeah, remember when the teachers told us that she would be here?"

"Oh yeah, Can my roommate come too?"

"Sure!" She cheered.

'She's kind of cute.'

I turned my head to kiba and asked if he wanted to go with us, he replied with a loud yeah.

-Sakura's POV-

"So, we're here…. Troublesome, everyone's looking this way…." Shikamaru breathed out.

"WOW! So cool, they have a sub and soup shop in the cafeteria! No shitty food like at my old school!" I cheered.

"Doesn't look like the airhead over there noticed, Shikamaru" Spoke Kiba.

"…..Did you call me an airhead?" I asked in the most menacing voice I could muster whilst cracking my knuckles.

'_He better choose his next words carefully' _inner growled out.

'_Agreed inner' I thought back to myself._

"Are you hearing impaired? Yes, I called you an airhead." Kiba answered with a triumphant smirk.

"SHANNARO!" I screamed as I lunged at his stupid smirking dog face.

"I will not allow such violence in our school. Now, I presume you are the new female student, Sakura Haruno, correct?" The stranger spoke after roughly catching my arm in a vice-like grip.

'_Who the fuck does this guy think he is! Sheesh…'_ Inner was livid.

'_Let's calm down and rethink this situation-'_ I reasoned with myself.

'…_So we can get our revenge later?_' Inner asked attempting to finish my previous thought.

'_Exactly, we will let him win this time.'_ I answered my other-self back.

"Now you've done it, way to get more attention…" I heard Shikamaru sigh out, then followed after that I could clearly hear him face-palm at my side.

"I will excuse you for your act of violence for now Haruno, but just know men aren't interested in brutes that call themselves women. And on that note I'm leaving." After he made his statement he left, leaving me seething, and dealing with the laughter of the cafeteria upon hearing his statement about me.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT!"


End file.
